Together
by YesMyFriend
Summary: Sam starts as being 14 and Dean 18 but it will change later on, so well I suck at summarys so... Just read :


_Soooooo, hello! This is my first fan fiction on this site. If you want to please review, it would be helpful Sam is 14 and is Dean 18_

In the early hours in the morning Dean Winchester stood in front of a mirror in another motel bathroom. His father, John, had left him and his 14 year old, younger brother there while he was going on yet another hunt. Dean was 18 and desperately wanted to go with his father on the hunt, but his father had told him to stay with his younger brother and go to school.

Dean looked at himself in the mirror, admiring himself and acting out random scenes from movies when in the background he saw a little face peeking through the door to the bathroom.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing?" He asked, turning around to face his younger brother. Sam's cheeks immediately flushed red as he turned his back to Dean and ran back into the main and only other room of the motel. Dean thought his brother was acting kind of weird lately, he would keep looking at him, and whenever confronted he would turn a bright shade of red.

Dean shrugged and turned back to the mirror and continued admiring himself for a few minutes before getting bored. He turned from the mirror and walked into the old motel room. It was very small and had damp coming up from the floor boards, and the walls were all painted in a dull green color. There were two beds, both had old white bedding, and you could easily make out stains from years of uses. There was a brown couch with a few holes here and there facing a TV. The TV only had the basic channels, but Dean would usually spend his time on the couch watching it. There was also a little round wooden table in the center on the room that had four chairs placed around it.

Dean looked over at his little brother sitting on the bed, who was like always, reading.

"What was that about?" Dean asked Sam, who looked up from his book and met the eyes of his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked and turned away from his brother's eyes.

"You know well what I am talking about, bro." Dean began "You always come and look at me, It's like you're in love with me or something" Dean joked, and weirdly it took a few seconds before Sam responded.

"Don't get your hopes up" Sam said as he turned back to his book.

"So, what are you reading anyway?" Dean asked as he settled himself onto the couch.

"Like you would actually care" Sam shot at him.

"Your right, I don't really give a shit about what you're reading, but there is no need for you to be such a dick about it, I was just trying to make friendly conversation." Dean said as he grabbed the remote and flicked threw the channels.

"Sorry" Sam mumbled, and he turned back to his book.

…

Dean turned the TV off when he found nothing of interest and turned back to his brother who still was reading his book.

"We should get going to school" Dean said, getting up from the couch and stretching his legs.

Sam took out a bookmark and placed it on the page he was currently at before closing the book.

"Did dad take the Impala?" Sam asked, turning to face Dean.

"Yeah, we'll have to take a bus or something" Dean replied, putting on his leather jacket.

Sam gave a slight nod before getting up from the bed, and pulling his school bag over his shoulder.

"What about your jacket?" Dean asked when Sam stood by the door ready to leave.

"Oh, well… I don't need it" Sam said, turning to Dean and giving him an unconvincing smile.

"Dude, it's freezing out." Dean said, looking suspiciously at his brother.

Sam avoided eye contact, and fidgeted with the strap of his bag.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned when Sam finally breathed out "Lost it."

"Dude that jacket was really expensive, and please say you took the fake ID's and knife out before you went and lost it!" Dean yelled.

And the way Sam avoided his gaze gave him the answer.

"Are you an Idiot? What if someone finds the damn thing, think how good that'll look, a boy who comes to school with false IDs and knifes. You've really done it this time Sammy!" Dean yelled, but he stopped when he saw the tears forming in the young boys eyes.

"Your 14 man, don't you cry" He said "Just find the damn thing today, ok?" He said to Sam, Who nodded slightly.

…

Sam and Dean had taken a Taxi to school, travelling in complete silence except for Sam's occasional sniffs. Which Dean completely ignored, he was to pissed to be comforting, and was already trying his hardest not to yell at the younger sibling.

…

When they arrived at the school, Dean quickly got out of the taxi and paid the driver the money, before Sam even had time to take his seat belt off. Then Dean stomped to the school without turning to face his brother.

Dean went through the main entrance and to his locker where a girl was waiting for him. She was tall with a lot of curves. She was wearing a strapless top that ended just above her belly button, and a pair of really short jean shorts, one of her hands was placed on her hip, the other playing with a curl on her long brown hair.

"Oh, hey July!" Dean said, his mood slightly lighter when seeing a sexy girl standing in front of his locker waiting for him.

"Beatrice." She corrected but didn't seem affected by it.

"Oh, yeah! Beatrice sorry. Anyway, to what do I owe the pleasure of having an attractive lady waiting by my locker?" Dean charmed, and that made her giggle a little.

"You know bloody well what." Beatrice said in her, what Dean thought, attractive British accent. "I want to go again" She said, licking her lips, which made Dean smile a little.

"Sorry, no can do! Once per woman." He said the disappointment showing on her face. "But if you really want it that bad," Dean started, Beatrice's face immediately lightened up "I could make an exception to the rule, as long as I don't have to meet your family or something." Dean smiled at Beatrice, who returned it.

"When?" She asked, letting her hand go from the hair and putting it onto Dean's shoulder instead.

"Hmmm… After school?" He asked, and saw a slight disappointment in her eyes. "Okay, lunch then?" He asked, and she gave a slight nod before turning around and marching to her own locker.

…

Lunch started, and her lead Beatrice into the staff toilets, where he was shore nobody would disturb them.

As soon as they entered the toilet, Beatrice threw of her top and leant in to kiss Dean. He returned the kiss, and it was hot, it ended with Dean having to pause for air.

Then he took his own shirt off and continued the kissing, making his way to her neck, kissing the soft flesh, filling the marks he made a few days earlier. She let out a moan of pleasure before pushing him onto the toilet. Where Dean watched as she slowly pulled down her shorts, revealing her hot pink underwear. She then crawled on all fours up to Dean, when she got there she seated herself between his legs and unzipped his jeans.

…

When they were done, less than half of the lunch time had passed, so they decided to go to the lunch hall.

Dean sat down between two girls, one had dark hair and skin, she was a cheerleader wearing the schools cheerleading uniform, the other had light skin and blonde hair, and she was wearing a short pink dress. Dean spent a while flirting with the two girls when something caught his eye.

Sam, his brother was sitting at a table; the table was full of fourteen and fifteen year old male students. He wasn't eating anything, and he looked like he was on the verge of tears. The boys around him where laughing and pointing at him, making him do things, buy things for them.

One of the people seated at the table, a rather large boy was wearing Sam's jacket.

"Why the hell is he not kicking their asses?" Dean shouted, making the people around him jump.

Dean got out of his seat and walked up to the table were Sam was sitting. When Sam saw Dean come towards them he looked terrified, and his eyes spilled out what he was trying desperately to keep in, tears falling down his face.

"You a crybaby to?" A boy said smirking at Sam; he had obviously not seen Dean, because all of them that had turned to face him, frightened look in their eyes.

The boy noticed that all of them were staring across his shoulder so he too turned away from the crying Sam and faced Dean.

Dean grabbed the boy's hair and pushed his head do the table with a loud thump.

"Fuck!" The boy screamed as Dean let him go, blood dripping from his fore head. Dean turned to the boy with the jacket, and did the same thing with him, but also taking the jacket in the process.

"Come Sam, motel!" He shouted, and Sam got up from his seat and over to his older brother. They turned to leave when the boy Dean had first gone too shouted.

"I wouldn't help him if I were you, he's disgusting! On the trip he had a fucking dream with you; he came all over the covers shouting your name. Nothing but a disgusting fag who's in love with his brother!" The boy shouted.


End file.
